openterraingenfandomcom-20200214-history
Installing Worlds
Note: Both servers and clients running OTG will require more memory than vanilla Minecraft. If you are experiencing long/endless world loading times or other performance issues it is recommended you increase Minecraft's allocated memory to 2gb+. Installing World Presets Download Links to Team OTG Presets: * Biome Bundle * Vanilla Vistas * Skylands * Flatlands * Void * Dungeons Download Links to community Presets: * Dregora * Terra Incognita * Dungoneering * Mysource Testworld * Mysource Testworld Archive password: "itsforyou" (no quotes, caps, etc.) - Password Obtained from internet archive, mctcp forums backup. * Traveler's Dream * Far From Home * Far From Home Amplified Forge Single Player # Install OTG # Download the .jar for your desired world preset from the links above and put it in the /mods folder. # Select the world from the world creation menu in game. Forge Server # Install OTG # Download the .jar for your desired world preset from the links above and put it in the /mods folder. # Go to the server.properties file and change the following two settings (replacing ' '''with the name of the world preset - " Biome Bundle " ): level-type=OTG level-name= ''Note: If you have already generated any chunks with vanilla or other world settings, delete the world folder of your main world to begin generating one with the correct level type. Spigot Server # Watch the Video Tutorial or Follow the instructions below. # Install OTG # Run the server once to create the /plugins/OpenTerrainGenerator folder (delete the world afterwards). # Download the .jar for your desired world preset from the links above and open it with WinRaR or 7zip (Do not put the world preset .jar in the plugins folder) # The folder structure should be: \assets\worldpacker\''' (where in place of ''' you will have the name of the world preset you downloaded (e.g Biome Bundle). Copy that folder to \plugins\OpenTerrainGenerator\worlds (in your server) If done correctly it'll look something like this: \plugins\OpenTerrainGenerator\worlds\ With the following subfolders: \WorldBiomes\ \WorldObjects\ \WorldConfig.ini Now go to the server.properties file and ensure that level-name is set to the world you're using (for instance, "Biome Bundle" without the quotes). Add the following to your bukkit.yml to enable Open Terrain Generator and (for example) Biome Bundle for the default world (copy and paste this to get the correct leading spaces): worlds: Biome Bundle: generator: OpenTerrainGenerator In the above example Biome Bundle can be replaced with any other preset/world name matching any folder in the OpenTerrainGenerator/worlds folder. Manually installing a (non-jar) preset If you have an existing Terrain Control preset or an OTG preset not in .jar format but instead consisting of a world directory containing its Worldconfig.ini and WorldObjects and WorldBiomes subfolders, follow the installation instructions above but instead of installing a .jar file, put your world preset folder into the /OpenTerrainGenerator/worlds folder. Generating a default 'vanilla worldgen' preset to edit If no world preset is installed, when generating a world OTG will generate a set of configs that approximate 'vanilla' Minecraft world generation in the /OpenTerrainGenerator/worlds folder (found in either the /mods or /plugins folder depending on platform). Note: In Single Player (Forge) you can click the 'New' button to the right of 'Clone' in the world creation GUI to create a set of default configs without affecting any other installed presets.